Issou no Gansaku
by Spiral Sky
Summary: AU: A High School story of Fai who is stalked by the murderer of his twin brother. It Ashura is the king of the school. Fai is the one seeking salvation and a certain brunette is the savior.
1. Ikken

**Disclaimer: Do we look like CLAMP?**

**Elda- I'm new to Spiral Sky *shrinks nervously into background***

**Yuu- Yes yes she is but I have worked with Elda before and she is awesome. I wrote the Fai parts. **

'There _it _is, it's following me I hate it. There it is. It always follows me. It never leaves me alone.' Fai glanced over his shoulder, quickly so _it_ didn't notice.

"Yo, Fai," Ashura ran over to the blonde putting his arm around him, "you look hot."

Fai flinched at the other's touch, "Thanks Ashura," he grumbled.

"You should come with me tonight," the bluenette ruffled the other's hair, "to visit Yuui's grave."

Fai glanced down at the ground, "I will. It's been a year, huh? Since he...died."

"I know," the king of the school sighed, "I really miss him, not just because he was my boy."

'It murdered Yuui; it has no right to speak of him.' Fai looked down again, feeling sick. He hated it. He hated when it spoke of Yuui.

"Oi Ahura-ou," a younger student walked up to the pair shooting an adoring look at Ashura, "the team needs you to come to practice before school tomorrow." The boy shot a glare at the artiste. 'Great, one of its followers, again.' Fai almost gave a disgusted look at the boy. 'This boy can have it, the problem is, it won't leave me alone. Ever.'

"I'll be there don't worry," the former boyfriend of Yuui smiled, "Fai be ready at seven I'll pick up whether you like it or not."

Fai nodded, "Ok then. I'll be ready." 'Of course I'm not gonna like going to his grave with it.'

"Flowright!" a sharp voice sounded in the opposite hall, Ichihara-sensei told him, "I need you to take the new meat to the office with you."

Fai nodded, "Yes ma'am." 'Anything to get away from it. New student, huh? Well, this might me interesting'

"Name's Youou Kurogane, but everybody calls me Kurogane." The young man had tanned skin, black hair, and vermilion eyes. 'He's hot.'

Fai grinned evilly,"So? What's your first class Kuro-tan?"

"It's Kurogane you fucker," the red eyed boy growled dangerously, "AP Algebra."

Fai laughed," I get to take Kuro-run to Algebra~~!" He sang in an airy manner.

"I'll kill you," Kurogane grabbed the small hand of Fai and was about to drag him but said, "but I'd guess you'd want that, wristcutter."

Fai looked surprised and caught off guard, "How did you?"

"You're bleeding through your bandages," the raven haired youth scratched his head, "and you have that false happiness and smile, just like the other ones I've met."

'He saw right through my mask? Who is this guy?' Fai thought quietly.

"What did that Ashura do," Kurogane looked genuinely interested, "to make you hate him so much. You don't have to answer, but word of advice, stop thinking about the past and start thinking about the present."

Fai glared at him, "I have no clue what you are talking about Kuro-rinta, but you shouldn't put your nose in places it doesn't belong." The blonde plastered on another fake smile, "Now then, the bell will ring soon, we better get to class."

"Cut the stupid nicknames, Show me where I have to go," Kurogane stomped after the liar, "Those fake grins make you look ugly."

Fai pretended to not hear him, "Well here is our class. I am here too." He walked in before the taller man and told the teacher of the new student in the hall before taking his seat by the window.

**Elda- I'm the little emo kid who thinks in Seme.**

**Yuu- I'm the little compulsive liar who thinks in Uke. **


	2. Chikan Ou

**Disclaimer: WE ARE NOT CLAMP.**

**Elda- Gay perverts.**

**Yuu- Aren't most gays perverts?? Nevermind that anyhow, please enjoy more of the awesome Elda-sensei as Kurogane and Ashura and the vrappyness of me as Fai-san. **

"Yo, wristcutter," Kurogane grunted quietly.

Fai's head snapped up from his sketch pad at the sound of the taller man's voice,"That isn't my name you know, Kuro-rin."

"You don't call me by mine either," the raven- haired man seated himself next to the blonde, "What's the deal with Ashura? "

"What do you mean 'what's the problem'? "

"I never said problem," the vermilion eyed boy blushed slightly, "he tried to feel you up like eight times."

Fai looked down, "I know, he does that a lot. I'm used to it by now."

"Ne?!" Kuro's eyes went wide, "you actually put up with this pervert? Why? "

"He- he's all I really have right now..."Fai looked up and smiled another genuinely fake grin, "It's ok really! Don't worry about me!"

"There's a lot you're not telling me," Kurogane bit his lip, "But since we just met I won't push you."

Fai stared down at his sketch again, "My business is my business it is best not to pry with a dangerous guy like me."

A fimaliar shout echoed through the hall stopping whatever the new kid was going to say,"Fa-ai!"

Fai stared up to see _it_, "Well I have to go. Goodbye Kuro-run." Fai then gathered his books and walked towards Ashura.

"Whateves," Kuro leaned back, "See ya tomorrow. Remember we're dissecting a sheep's eye so don't be fuckin' late for Bio."

Fai nodded, "Right. I'll remember that." He shuddered lightly, contemplating skipping Bio.

"Fai, do love me? " the bluenette asked, "I love you. I want to make you mine just like I did with Yuui-kun."

Fai tried his best to give a smile, "Uh...yeah I love you Ashura."

'How could I ever love something as retched as you? '

"I really love you," Ashura pushed the blonde against a locker and whispered into his ear, "and I'll make you mine maybe not today but soon. You're coming to the pool with me next weekend and make sure your new friend doesn't come."

Fai stood absolutely still as it touched him. He wanted to turn it down on the pool offer but instead replied with, "Ok Ashura- san. I'll make sure he isn't there."

"Good," Ashura stomped off, "Yuui loved going to the pool just like you used too."

Kurogane exited the bathroom that Fai and Ashura had been discussing outside of, "Um Yo."

Fai was staring at his feet, fighting back tears from_ its _words that rang in his head 'Yuui loved going to the pool, just like you used to.' Fai looked up and smiled, "We meet again Kuro-chu!"

"I'm coming with you," the brunette said before the other could protest, "only a fool would let that kind of pervert go to the pool with someone as cute as you."

Fai blushed,"Ah...but...ano...Ashura will be really mad if you come with me."

"Do I look like I give a flying fucking rat's ass," Kuro smirked, "and besides I'm the Kendou and Judou Champ so I'm not worried."

Fai stared at him, a look of light concern on his features, "You don't know how he is when he's mad Kuro-myu."

"Why, should I be worried?"

**Yuu- LOL Kurogane is stalking Fai. He just happens to be in the bathroom that Ashura and Fai are outside of. STALKER ALERT! **


	3. Mizugiwa Kyuuseishu?

**Disclaimer: Spiral Sky is not CLAMP.**

**Yuu- Yea we just wish we were that awesome. **

Fai looked at the small beach bag in front of him. He felt sick, he hadn't been to the pool since- since _it_ murdered his brother.

"Yo, Fai you feeling better," Ashura slid behind the aforementioned blonde, "Freya said you were sick on Wednesday and couldn't come to visit Yuui with me."

Fai looked at the bluenette, "Yea I was, I was really really pale and wasn't even allowed out of bed." Fai replied absently. 'Of course I wouldn't want to go see onii-chan with the thing that killed him.'

"Oi," Kurogane 'dropped' his bag on Ashura's head, "He's still sick. You'll catch his cold if you kiss him."

Fai fought back a smirk and instead went into a fake coughing fit for the sake of Kurogane's lie.

"Maybe I shouldn't swim today. Maybe I should go home. I don't wanna make anyone sick"

"No Fa-ai stay with meeeee," Ashura whined loudly, "You don't have a car I know your sister Chii dropped you off."

Fai sighed. "I guess I could stay since I don't have a ride home," he said, a hinting look at Kurogane.

"I can take you home," Kurogane shrugged, "Tomoyo said something about picking girly things for her. I could pick you up some cold meds if you want." Then he added in a barely audible whisper, "and bandages."

Fai nodded, "Thank you Kurogane. I think I should get home, I'm felling a bit fain- " just then the lithe blonde fell over, his head landing on Kurogane's lap, obviously faking a faint.

"Let's go," the judou champ scooped up the suddenly reanimated blonde, theatrically running towards his car and flipping Ashura off.

"YOU BASTARD!" the school's king shouted at the top of his lungs, earning himself an earful from the lifeguard.

When the two got to Kurogane's car, Fai leaped from his arms laughing, a genuine laugh.

"You are my savior Kuro-wankoro!"

"I wasn't lying about the lady things," the tanned man started the car, "I know I'm prying- but, what did he do exactly? "

"I am NOT a girl!" Fai scolded then looked down at his hands,clasped tightly in his lap,"I...he..."

"You don't have to tell me," Kurogane placed a hand on the other's chest and squeezed the flat surface.

Fai looked at the other, "WHAT THE HELL!? "

"I'm just checking that you're not a girl," the red eyed youth frowned in disappointment, "too bad, as a girl, you'd be really hot."

Fai blushed a deep crimson, "That doesn't give you the right to- to grope me you pervert!" He yelled, almost laughing despite his embarrassment.

"Then move your god damn foot," Fai attempted to defy reality, and won, when he realized where his foot was, he promptly slid it onto his side of the car.

Fai blushed more,"Gomen Nasai."

"Yeah. Where should we turn for CVS?" Kurogane cheeks redden to match the other's.

"On the left, at the next street," Fai instructed staring out the window on his side.

"Gotcha," Kurogane slid into the shop's parking lot as soon as they turned, "come in with me, I have never been here so I don't the aisles."

Fai grinned, "Coming, Kuro-kuro! I'll help you find your way through the big bad CVS."

"What did I tell you about those god damn nick names!?" the taller boy seethed, "word of advise, never try out for drama club. I can see right through that act of yours."

Fai let his bangs hide his eyes as he quietly muttered, "Why is it that only you can see right through me? Why must you break my mask bit by bit Kurogane? "

"Because I might lo- ," before Kurogane could finish he stopped himself, "I hate idiots that take their lives for granted, like you."

Fai flinched back as though he had been hit. Then he turned and walked towards the aisle stalked with medications. They were both afraid of how they knew that sentence was supposed to end.

**Elda- Yaoi, humor, romance, and angst all in one chapter.**


	4. Yoiwarui

**Disclaimer- We are not CLAMP.**

**Elda- Chapter 4 take two, Bigger and better than before.**

**Yuu- Yea -_-' that was my fault. **

**

* * *

  
**

FA-AI!" Freya shouted from her beamer, "IF ANYBODY GIVES YOU TROUBLE, REMEMBER TO CALL ME AND MOMMY'LL COME WITH HER SHOTGUN!"

Fai bit his lip slightly embarrassed, "Thanks mom!"

"Wow, you're Mom hasn't changed a bit," Ashura whispered into the blonde's ear as he rubbed against him, "still as crazy as ever. Why did you make her go home if she came to pick you up?"

Fai shrugged, "I don't know." He replied knowing that really he wanted to catch a ride home with Kurogane.

"Ashura, I thought you had swimming practice to go to," a familiar voice growled behind them.

Fai looked back, trying to act as though he was startled, "Well Kuro-pin you're ninja!"

"He came all this way to get you," the raven-haired man pointed a nervous freshman.

Fai laughed nervously, a small sweat drop forming, "Oh?? Did he now?"

"And as for you, you're coming with me," Kurogane threw Fai over shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Fai laughed airily,"Where are we going?"

"Damn you're light" Kuro whispered into the beryl eyed teen's ear, "I'm not leaving you alone with that jackass ever again."

Fai grinned, "That's fine by me!"

"Why'd I have a- Souma what the hell are you doing to my car!" the garnet eyed teen roared at the eighteen year old woman. Fai looked up to see what the hell was going on. She was scratching her name lazily into the side, "I have the power to fucking not drive you home, you know."

Fai held back a small giggle, "Please Souma-san??"

"She has other friends like Kenneppa-onee," the taller one smirked, causing the girl's mouth to hang open. Souma stared, her mouth gaping at Kurogane, cutting him an evil look. "Victory is mine. Now step away from the car," Kurogane growled loudly, "and you stop squirming."

Fai laughed, "Sorry." Souma stepped away from the car, sighing in defeat.

"Let's go," Kurogane threw Fai into the passenger side, causing one of his bandages to fall off, "looks like you haven't cut for a while."

Fai looked down, a light blush painting his pale cheeks, "Yea. I haven't had as many problems lately."

"Well you're gonna have one now," the taller one's tanned digits gripped the steering wheel in vexation, "Tomoyo-outo loves dressing people up."

Fai looked scared for a moment then sighed, "So does my mother..."

"Does she take measurements in your sleep?" Something that could have been fear appeared on the younger one's crimson orbs.

Fai looked horrified, "N-no."

"Lucky bastard, Tomoyo does that so I can't fight her," Kuro parked the jeep in a drive, despite the open and empty garage.

Fai laughed, "You poor thing."

"That's her now." A petite brunette girl with dark eyes ripped Fai's door open zealously.

Fai flinched back in surprise, "Jeez! It's nice to meet you; I'm Fai, Kurogane's friend."

"So you're the infamous Fai! Even though Kurogane doesn't talk about you, I know he has quite the crush on you," Tomoyo giggled into her slender palm.

Fai blushed lightly,"Oh??"

"I was going to take his measurements," the fille's eyes gained a perverted gleam, "and he was having a very interesting dream about you."

Fai blushed more "I didn't need to know that!"

"Have I ever told you, that sometimes you need to keep your bloody mouth shut!?" Kurogane's face flushed more than Fai's

"Ah well I have to pay a visit to Yuuko's! Tata!" Tomoyo's smile brightened, "If things get higher than PG there are condoms under the sink."

Fai blushed even redder but laughed to hide it.

"That was my twelve year old sister," the taller boy slumped in his seat, "she is very evil."

"Very." the blonde replied, laughing nervously.

"Let's just go inside, do our homework, and pretend that didn't just happen," Kuro slouched out of the car and hastily opened the other's door. Fai nodded and climbed out. "My parents are not around so we have the house to ourselves," the brunette scratched his head attempting to reactify the situation.

Fai nodded again,"Okay." He grabbed his bag and shut the car door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Nu-uki-kun!" Ashura whined hugging the soccer player from behind.

Watanuki's muscles tensed and he turned around, "Yes? Ashura-san?"

"Fai is ignoring me!" the youth huffed, "For that Suwa boy. I'm gonna sabotage him, you wanna help, right?"

"Uh... no thanks. I think I'm gonna have to stay out of this war. It could get bloody."

"I thought you liked having Doumeki-san around?" the school's king grinned cruelly at the younger boy's horror.

"O-of course I don't!" the sophomore yelled, waving his arms around viciously.

"Get me a picture of Fei-Wong Reed after Suwa was done with him or Doumeki will have to leave Japan."

* * *

**Elda- Of course I wrote Tomo-chan.**

**Yuu- DUN DUN DUN! Ok so it is finally posted. *sighs in defeat* First I lost it and then my PC crashed when we had half of the re-write done. So thank heavens Elda had saved it! **


End file.
